


Love That Dog

by j_crew_guy



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue plays a game of Blue's Clues with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Dog

**Author's Note:**

> All elekdragon's fault.

Steve sat in his thinking chair and looked at his pad. The three clues had been a condom, a bottle of lube, and Joe's ass. (Joe was in the shower, scrubbing the pawprint off.)

Steve thought about it for a moment and then figured it out, grinning. "Thanks, Blue," he called as he heard a familiar bark and the dog door swing closed.


End file.
